Not so sweet
by Tipititralala
Summary: Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Six mois, et ils ressentaient encore les émois des premiers jours. Et pourtant, House découvre peu à peu que finalement, sa déesse n'est peut-être pas aussi adorable en toutes circonstances que ça...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys ! Comment vous allez ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? Bon, vous m'avez semblé sage, alors me revoilà déjà. Parce que oui, aujourd'hui il paraît que c'est mon anniversaire, ainsi dans un geste d'extrême bonté, voilà un OS pour vous. Enfin, sa première partie, car j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux.. Pourquoi me direz-vous ?  
Parce que disons que j'ai un peu... -BEAUCOUP- craquer mon slip en l'écrivant. Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je cherche encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le résultat peut paraître plutôt... Surprenant ? Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même.  
J'espère en tout cas que les moindres pipi/caca/prout ne vous rendent pas malades juste à y penser. Sinon, vous pourriez avoir quelque peu de mal avec ce qui va suivre. Oui, quand je dis que j'ai vraiment pété mon câble, je l'ai vraiment bien pété comme il faut ! Mais au final rassurez-vous, je trouve que le résultat demeure amusant. Ça change de ce à quoi on est habitué certes, mais pourquoi ne pas repousser les limites de temps à autre ?  
N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une petite review au passage. Disons que cette partie est encore la plus... Normale -?- des deux. Ou au moins, la moins pétage total de câble. Ça vous rassure, ou pas vraiment ?  
Anyway, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse enfin lire tranquillement. Au plaisir de vous retrouver très bientôt !_

_See ya guys :D  
PS : Vous pouvez être 'content'. Concernant l'image de cet OS, j'avais dans la tête quelque chose de mois... Adorable, nous dirons. Mais quelque chose qui me faisait bien rire. Plutôt qu'une Cuddy mal en point et sur le point de vomir, j'avais justement opté pour une où, merveilleux cliché, elle vomissait. C'était tellement bon comme photo ! Mais voilà voilà, j'ai peur d'heurter vos petites âmes sensibles alors... Peut-être une autre fois, qui sait !_

* * *

_**Not so sweet.**_

_**Partie 1.**_

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Six mois, et ils ressentaient encore les émois des premiers jours. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre chez elle, et il se plaisait ainsi. Il avait même appris à faire avec la présence de Rachel, qu'il ne trouvait plus aussi idiote et enquiquinante que dans les premiers temps. Ils avaient appris à « s'apprivoiser », et au final la vie à trois ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Au contraire, c'était plutôt rassurant même, car il savait à présent que le soir, il avait une bonne raison de rentrer 'chez lui', chez eux. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul avec son désespoir.

Ce soir-là, il était rentré sur les coups des 19h, ayant actuellement un cas assez prenant. Il avait donc embrassé sa compagne, salué la petite, et ils s'étaient mis à table. Une fois l'enfant couchée, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision, la jeune femme confortablement blottie tout contre lui. Puis, aux alentours des 23h, Lisa avait filé prendre une douche tandis qu'House naviguait un peu sur le web. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette fine et en dentelle rouge, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, le prévenant ainsi que la salle de bain était libre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, bien installée sous les couvertures, un livre entre les mains. House disparut dans la salle d'eau, laissant la jeune femme confortablement installée.

En apprenant à partager son quotidien avec le Diagnosticien, elle s'était surprise à être capable de déterminer combien de temps il passait sous la douche ou pour s'habiller, le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se réveiller totalement le matin, … Elle le savait, c'était maintenant ou jamais, elle avait environ 8 minutes pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'elle expulsait une flatulence qui lui barbouillait l' chance qu'House soit occupé ! Malheureusement pour elle, la porte communicante entre la chambre et la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et son compagnon en sortit, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Tant bien que mal, elle dissimula son visage sous son livre, l'air de rien. Elle avait sérieusement intérêt à faire mine d'être absorbée par sa lecture, ou elle serait fichue.

Il souleva les draps pour prendre place à ses côtés, et plissa le nez. Elle glissa un peu plus encore sous les couvertures, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il éclata alors immédiatement de rire, tout en fixant plus intensément que jamais. Le visage de Lisa se para de rouge, et elle dissimula totalement son visage derrière le livre, disparaissant presque sous les draps. Elle avait honte comme jamais, et n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que, contrairement à son habitude, il ne prenne pas sa douche avant d'aller au lit ?

**- Alors là Cuddy... **Ricana-t-il. **Si je m'étais attendu à ÇA !**

Elle roula des yeux, n'osant même plus affronter son regard.

**- Tais toi**, gémit-elle. **Tu étais censé prendre ta douche, et donc j'aurai eu le temps que ça passe ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prise d'ailleurs ?**

Il pouffa de plus belle. Bon sang, et voilà qu'elle cherchait presque à l'accuser maintenant, alors qu'elle était la première à blâmer dans l'histoire.

**- Parce que je suis fatigué et que je voulais câliner ma petite-amie**, la taquina-t-il. **Mais là, elle a cassé le mythe.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite**, le supplia-t-elle. **Arrête, je suis déjà assez gênée comme ça !**

Il se glissa dans les draps, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il enroula un bras autour d'elle, et embrassa son front, même si toutefois il riait toujours. Elle lui pinça le biceps en guise de réprimande.

**- Les filles sont des princesses, ça ne pète que des paillettes**, ajouta-t-il. **Toi, excuse moi, mais c'était tout sauf des paillettes, je dirais même que ça semblait davantage être un restant de flageolets macérés !  
- Ferme la House, c'est déjà assez contrariant pour moi ! **

Il nicha sa tête au beau milieu des seins de sa compagne, souriant largement. Sa barbe rugueuse chatouillait la peau fine de la demoiselle, alors qu'il se retenait de rire. Après tout, sa compagne était peut-être belle et bien comme les autres...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ils se trouvaient à table, rien que tous les deux, en amoureux. Exceptionnellement, Rachel avait mangé toute seule, afin que sa mère et son petit-ami puisse dîner en tête à tête. Ils s'étaient ensuite fait livrer un repas complet de chez le traiteur, afin de profiter plus encore du temps qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient déjà dégusté leur entrée, et attaquaient tout juste le plat. Ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, évoquant le travail ou les nouvelles frasques de la fillette, et bien encore d'autres choses.

**- Tu aurais du voir Wilson cet après-midi**, annonça alors House en faisant rouler ses petits pois dans son assiette avec l'aide de sa fourchette. **Il avait les cheveux en bataille, la cravate de travers, la chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon...  
- Attends.. Ce midi, il n'a pas mangé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital... **Se souvint-elle. **Puisqu'on a mangé rien que tous les deux, et qu'il ne t'a même pas proposé de déjeuner avec nous.  
- Justement ! **S'exclama le Néphrologue. **Du coup, je lui ai fait remarqué qu'il était totalement débraillé.  
- Te connaissant, tu as du lui susurrer à l'oreille, de façon à ce que personne n'entende**, ricana-t-elle en levant son verre pour siroter un peu de vin rouge.  
**- Tu me connais trop bien Cuddles**, assura-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil amusé et complice.  
**- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement très intéressée par leur sujet de conversation.  
**- Il a fui, presque en courant ! **S'enthousiasma l'homme, les images s'affichant encore dans son encéphale tant la scène avait été hilare.  
**- Et c'est tout ? **Se plaignit Lisa.  
**- Laisse moi le temps de tout raconter au moins**, grogna-t-il faussement avant d'avaler une fourchette de légumes verts. **Donc plus tard, à 16h, comme je m'apprêtais à rentrer...  
- House ! **Siffla-t-elle. **Ton contrat stipule 17h30, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et... Ooooh, ils le sont !  
- Hey, j'avais besoin de rentrer plus tôt si je voulais être sûr d'épuiser assez Rachel pour qu'elle soit au lit pendant notre dîner**, se défendit-il en souriant largement.  
**- Et tu en es fier. C'est dépitant House.  
- Chut chut chut. Bref, j'étais sur le point de partir, alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'aller voir Wilson avant de quitter l'hôpital. Tu me connais, je suis entré dans son bureau après avoir frappé et là...  
- Et là QUOI ? **S'impatienta la jeune femme, sentant que l'histoire devenait encore plus croustillante.  
**- Et là, je l'ai trouvé... A quatre pattes par terre ! Il avait sa nouvelle chérie assise sur son siège de bureau**, s'exclama-t-il. **Elle avait même mis ses talons compensées sur le dos de Wiwi !**

Malheureusement pour Cuddy, l'éclat de rire engendré par l'image que lui imposait son imagination fit glisser un petit pois dans sa gorge, avec lequel elle s'étouffa. Elle toussa donc pour expulser l'intrus, toutefois toujours hilare. House s'amusa de la situation, bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

**- Donc je lui ai dit qu'il y avait d'autres façons de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa petite-amie qu'en prétendant avoir fait tomber un truc. Mais le pire dans tout ça**, poursuivit-il l'air de rien, **c'est qu'en fait, il ramassait VRAIMENT quelque chose ! Et il était tellement gêné, avec sa copine qui avait toujours ses pieds sur son dos, qu'il s'est cogné la tête dans le bois du bureau, et qu'il s'est quasiment assommé.**

Lisa, qui était tout juste parvenue à calmer son fou rire le temps d'avaler un verre d'eau, ne pût s'empêcher d'être à nouveau hilare. Tout comme le petit pois, son eau emprunta le mauvais chemin, et elle la recracha par le nez, toussant encore et encore. House n'en pouvait plus, il riait comme jamais. Qui aurait cru que voir sa compagne ainsi l'amuserait autant !

Ce fut alors qu'un son peu élogieux s'échappa de sa bouche, l'obligeant immédiatement à couvrir ses lèvres avec ses mains, elle-même surprise par l'éructation dont elle avait été l'investigatrice. Son petit-ami lui, se roulait presque par terre. Bon sang, à croire qu'elle se lâchait totalement ces derniers temps !

**- Arrête de te moquer, je m'étouffais ! **Se défendit-elle, les joues écarlates.  
**- Même, c'était quand même puissant pour un aussi petit organisme que le tien**, la taquina-t-il. **Même moi je ne rote pas aussi fort ! « Les filles sont des princesses », tu y repasseras hein.**

Elle lui tira la langue, et repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait plus du tout faim et, elle le savait, House risquait de ne pas la lâcher de la soirée à ce sujet, elle qui pourtant faisait toujours d'énormes efforts pour réduire à néant ce genre de choses lorsqu'House était dans les parages. Sa réputation de 'déesse' à ses yeux devait plus qu'être entachée maintenant...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce soir-là, elle revenait tout juste d'un petit footing en extérieur. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire, et cela lui avait beaucoup manqué. Alors, sautant sur le fait qu'House soit occupé avec Rachel – il avait décidé de lui apprendre à jouer les dames car à son goût, Lisa profitait bien trop de son atout majeure, sa poitrine de rêve, pour le déstabiliser et ainsi gagner la plupart des parties -, elle avait enfilé un jogging ainsi qu'un fin débardeur et ses baskets de course. Elle avait fait le tour du quartier résidentiel où elle vivait, allant même jusqu'au parc pour enfants se trouvant un peu plus loin. Bon sang, elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était délicieux de s'aérer l'esprit de la sorte, de ne plus penser à rien, hormis à la conservation d'une respiration normale et d'un rythme de course régulier.

Les premiers mètres avaient été quelque peu douloureux, ses muscles se réveillant peu à peu. Mais à mesure que les minutes avaient passées, c'était comme si elle s'était totalement dérouillée, et qu'elle avait retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes. Sa queue de cheval brune se balançait dans son dos, le vent lui fouettait le visage, la rafraîchissant agréablement.

Elle revint chez elle une bonne heure plus tard, constatant qu'House et sa fille étaient à présent devant la télévision, confortablement assis devant un de ces dessins animés stupides qu'ils aimaient tant.

Elle déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Ce dernier profita de la vue qu'il avait sur son cul agréablement moulé et de son buste sur lequel collait le débardeur devenu transparent à certains endroits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit plus dans son champ de vision.

Elle ouvrit le frigo, attrapant la première brique de jus de fruit qui lui passa sous la main. Après un tel exercice, elle avait besoin de s'hydrater, et quelque chose de sucré lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle secoua le multi-fruits, vérifiant ainsi la quantité approximative qu'il restait alors. Elle retira le bouchon et porta la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche, une main en appui sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle avalait le liquide frais.

Elle n'en avait que trois gorgées pour le moment, mais s'accorda un instant de respiration, le temps de se passer le dos de la main sur la bouche pour retirer la goutte qui s'apprêtait à couler. Ce fut l'instant précis qu'House choisit pour placer sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

**- Alors là, je te prends la main dans le sac ! **S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage. **Là, t'es cramée ma vieille !**

Elle roula des yeux, et plaça la brique sur le marbre avant de se tourner complètement vers lui, le toisant alors du regard. Le sourire de l'homme ne le quittait plus, il était plus que triomphant, et il s'en régalait grandement.

**- Tu m'interdis FORMELLEMENT de boire directement à la bouteille**, souligna-t-il. **Et là, j'arrive pour me prendre un verre d'eau, et je te vois en train de faire quelque chose que tu déteste me voir faire.**

Elle soupira, plaçant ses mains sur son hanches en continuant de le fixer. Il n'y avait vraiment pas plus gamin que celui-là ! Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, la tirant à lui. Il avait planté son regard dans le sien, pétillant de malice.

**- Tu es une vilaine fille**, continua-t-il en caressant les flancs de sa belle.  
**- Quoi, tu en voulais ? **Dit-elle en lui tendant la brique. **Prends-en avant que je le finisse.  
- J'en veux pas non**, assura-t-il en repoussant sa main, dissimulant alors un rictus. **Y a tous tes microbes, tu te le gardes.  
- Tu partages mes microbes chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse**, nota-t-elle en lui tirant presque la langue. **Alors ton argument, tu peux te le garder !  
- Mis à part que, que on s'embrasse, tu m'autorises à partager mes microbes avec toi**, insista-t-il. **Alors que quand je bois le jus direct à la bouteille, tu m'engueules comme du poisson pourri. Alors c'est le même tarif pour toi Cuddles !**

Elle roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, et finit la boisson avant de la jeter dans le conteneur de tri sélectif, et de s'approcher de son compagnon en chaloupant des hanches. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et déjà elle se frottait à lui en souriant largement.

**- Sauf que j'ai fini la bouteille moi**, souligna-t-elle en déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Et après avoir fait un jogging comme celui que j'ai fait, je préfère économiser mon restant d'énergie pour toi ce soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire, plutôt que de la gâcher en prenant un verre alors que je savais que la brique serait finie.**

Il ricana légèrement, ses mains atterrissant dans le bas des reins de la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, puis se détacha finalement de lui.

**- Ouais c'est ça, cherche des excuses Poupée**, continua-t-il de la taquiner. **Tu n'auras plus le droit de m'engueuler à ce propos, un point c'est tout !**

Elle lui tira la langue et cette fois, elle se détacha totalement de lui, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine, profitant de ça pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue lorsqu'elle passa à la hauteur de House.

**- Arrête de dire des conneries, et va plutôt regarder tes dessins animés à la noix avec Rachel pendant que je prends ma douche**, ordonna-t-elle en balançant des hanches.  
**- Et si je venais plutôt t'aider à te laver correctement ? **Objecta-t-il en arborant une moue des pus suppliantes.  
**- Pas. Question**, articula-t-elle en secouant son index devant lui. **Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu partages mes microbes !**

Sur ce, elle disparut dans le couloir, et il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer à clé. Il retourna donc s'asseoir auprès de Rachel, rendant un léger sourire à la petite. Aucun doute, plus les jours passaient, plus Cuddy se laissait aller avec lui. Et bizarrement, ça lui plaisait pas mal, car c'était une preuve qu'elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec lui. D'autant plus qu'il fallait le reconnaître, cela amusait grandement le Diagnosticien de voir sa compagne se comporter ainsi...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle avait passé la journée à traîner dans les boutiques en compagnie de Rachel, car cette dernière désirait trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire parfait pour son amie Lola. Elles avaient donc traversé en long, en large et en travers les différentes boutiques de la grande rue commerçante de Trenton. Malheureusement ce jour-là, il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir, et chaque sorties entre deux magasins les avaient trempés. Les ballerines de Cuddy lui collaient aux pieds, couinant à chaque pas. Elle détestait cette sensation, mais elle savait aussi parfaitement que Rachel ne rentrerait jamais avant d'avoir trouvé LE présent parfait. Ses cheveux ébènes lui collaient au visage, la jeune femme ayant oublié de prendre un parapluie ou une veste comportant une capuche. Sa fille elle, se plaisait comme un coq en pâtes, car elle avait auparavant fortement tenu à enfiler son blouson à capuche à oreilles d'ours, ainsi que ses bottes en plastique.

Finalement, alors que Lisa perdait toute motivation, Rachel s'était enfin décidée. Bien sûr, il avait fallu retourner au magasin le plus éloigné de la voiture, et donc affronter la pluie pour l'aller et le retour. Paquet en mains, Cuddy put enfin rejoindre sa Lexus où elle s'installa au volant après avoir attaché la fillette à l'arrière. Elle avait repoussé ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas, et conduisit prudemment jusqu'à la villa, où House les attendait tranquillement, installé devant un bon match de basketball.

Toutes deux se déchaussèrent dans l'entrée, avant que l'enfant ne courre ranger le cadeau dans sa chambre en attendant le jour de la fête d'anniversaire. Lisa elle, se plaça aux côtés de House, se nichant immédiatement dans les bras de son homme, ses jambes étendues sous la table basse. Il sourit en voyant sa chevelure trempée, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

**- J'en connais une qui a du marcher sous la pluie**, la taquina-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne pour la tirer plus encore contre lui.  
**- Dans le mille**, répondit-elle. **Rachel m'a traîné au moins deux fois dans chaque magasin parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire son choix. Et cette averse qui ne s'arrêtait pas !  
- Elle a trouvé un truc au moins ? **Se renseigna-t-il sans pour autant quitter l'écran des yeux.  
**- Ouais, une babiole Monster High ou je ne sais quoi... **Déclara-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le torse de son homme. **Au moins, maintenant on est tranquille, elle ne nous rabâchera plus les oreilles avec ça.  
- Jusqu'au prochain anniversaire**, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Elle se leva alors, déposant un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, scannant du regard son contenu. Elle releva ensuite légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir le sommet du crâne de House dépasser du canapé.

**- Je te ramène quelque chose ? **Proposa-t-elle alors.  
**- Une bière s'il-te-plait**, demanda-t-il. **Et du pop corn aussi !**

Elle roula des yeux mais attrapa la bouteille qu'elle décapsula, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le seau de maïs éclaté et d'en disposer dans un saladier. Elle prit aussi un smoothie pour elle, puis rejoignit son compagnon. Il la remercia par un baiser, avant d'avaler une importante gorgée de boisson et de gober un peu de sucreries. Lisa elle, plaça ses jambes sous ses fesses, s'installant plus confortablement encore contre lui.

Il plissa le nez, détectant une odeur un peu inhabituel. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et rapidement, éclata de rire en la fixant. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, l'interrogeant du regard avant de brièvement se regarder, vérifiant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien versé sur elle.

**- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? **Le pressa-t-elle. **Un gros bouton sur le visage ? Une trace quelque part ?  
- Non, tes pieds puent simplement le rat mort**, se moqua-t-il. **Une vraie infection, ça pique les yeux.**

Elle lui frappa le torse avec le poing, et grimaça. Il se moquait d'elle, et il prenait vraiment son pied ! - Même elle trouva son jeu de mots mental fort mal venu –. Elle se détacha de lui, et prit place à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle remonta ensuite son pied vers son visage à l'aide de ses mains, arcboutant son dos pour mieux y parvenir.

Elle renifla légèrement, et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux. Bon sang il avait raison, ses pieds sentaient ! Elle grimaça et les posa au sol, tout en faisant la moue.

**- Tu vois, je ne dis pas que des mensonges pour te taquiner**, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, toujours hilare. **C'est vachement violent quand même !**  
**- C'est la faute de mes ballerines**, se défendit-elle.  
**- C'est toujours la faute des pauvres ballerines**, ironisa-t-il. **Elles ont bon dos les ballerines, elles ne peuvent pas se défendre !  
- Elles ont pris l'eau, et voilà ce que ça a donné**, poursuivit Lisa. **J'aurai du m'en douter vu la matière !**

Hilare, il utilisa alors ses propres pieds pour repousser un peu plus sa compagne, qui lui retira ses chaussettes pour les lui laisser au visage avant de se lever précipitamment. Elle courut dans l'entrée, attrapa ses petites chaussures et les plaça dehors sur le perron afin de les aérer. Elle pénétra ensuite de nouveau dans la villa, prenant immédiatement la direction de la salle de bain.

**- Frotte bien tous les petits recoins de tes pieds avec le savon ! **Lui hurla House. **Sinon ce soir, tu dors sur le canapé, je veux préserver mes sinus moi !  
- Espèce d'idiot !** Rétorqua-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Affalé sur le canapé, il sourit largement. Une fois de plus, il avait eu la preuve en images – enfin plutôt en odeurs – que malgré que Cuddy soit parfaite à ses yeux, elle demeurait une femme ordinaire en réalité. Une déesse certes, mais aussi une femme ordinaire qui sentait parfois un peu trop des pieds...


	2. Chapter 2

_Finalement, cette deuxième partie n'est en ligne que maintenant. Mais je pense sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, car j'estime que ce qu'il contient vous fera oublier la date prévue initialement. Vous pensiez que la première partie était du pétage de câble total ? Alors là croyez moi... Vous allez voir que je peux faire pire, bien pire. Au passage, si après ça vous avez honte de moi/pour moi... Ce sera bien dommage, parce que ce genre de choses m'amusent grandement. J'adore casser les mythes comme ça, juste pour le plaisir. Pour des choses stupides, ou bien des réactions idiotes. (Jeanne, mais surtout Héloïse peuvent vous le dire, on ne partage jamais une conversation pleinement sincère avec moi, sans allusion à un cassage de mythe).  
Breeeeeeeeeef j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez de cette partie/fin. Histoire de savoir si vous arrivez toujours à me voir comme avant, ou si je suis devenue totalement désespérante de par ma connerie à vos yeux. J'espère en tout cas bien vous amuser et vous faire rire, puisqu'après tout, c'est le principe de cette 'histoire' où j'ai réellement pris mon pied (non, contrairement à Cuddy, je ne l'ai pas reniflé. Quoique je trouve ça drôle de le faire) en l'écrivant, et en l'imaginant. Oh, n'hésitez pas à me demander s'il y a d'autres 'mythes' que vous voulez me voir faire voler en éclats, ce sera avec plaisir !  
Sur ce... vous ayant prévenu dans la partie précédente, je ne vais pas vous répéter qu'il s'agit d'un pétage de câble (oups, je viens de le faire !). Je vais donc vous laisser vaquer à cette lecture, et donnez moi vos avis au passage, please :D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

_See ya guys :D_

* * *

**_Partie 2_**

Trois jours. Déjà trois jours qu'elle se traînait ce fichu rhume à la con qui la fatiguait totalement. Elle ne comptait même plus les nombres d'éternuements, de mouchoirs usagés et ni de poubelles remplies. Pas non plus les maux de tête à répétition, résultat d'une quête insatisfaite menante vers un vidage complet de ses narines encombrées.

Allongée dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec House depuis déjà plusieurs mois, elle se retournait encore et encore dans son sommeil plus qu'agité. Le drap bougeait contre son corps fuselé, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser son compagnon, qui luttait tant bien que mal pour retenir le tissu sur son corps à lui. Décidément, il fallait – presque - se battre avec une Cuddy malade pour conserver ses biens !

Heureusement pour lui, le sommeil l'avait enfin cueilli, et il s'était laissé emporter par Morphée, sa tête près de l'oreiller de sa compagne. Sa respiration s'était calmé, il était paisible, reposé. Et il devait le reconnaître, mais avec son cas en cours plutôt éreintant, il était fatigué, même épuisé. Alors ce repos... C'était plus que mérité !

Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un rêve, dans lequel il combattait les aliens avec un pistolet lasers pour sauver une princesse semblable à Lisa – il se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi tout cela rimait - , lorsqu'un bruit 'étrange' le réveilla. Il crut d'abord qu'à l'extérieur, un orage se faisait entendre mais, très rapidement, il comprit que le son était bien plus proche. Et même extrêmement proche.

Il tourna la tête vers sa compagne, et un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Bon sang, voilà qu'il avait un nouveau motif parfait pour la taquiner encore et encore. A croire qu'elle ne faisait que lui servir ses petits 'défauts' sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ronflait, LISA CUDDY RONFLAIT !  
Le matin venu, il comptait bien sauter sur cette occasion. Mais... Plus tard. Il était encore drôlement fatigué, et avait plus que besoin de sa dose conséquente de repos.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver rapidement le sommeil. Mais ce dernier ne semblait plus vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, et tous ses efforts se montraient vains. C'était à peine croyable, elle ronflait si fort, qu'il lui semblait que les murs vibraient presque ! Il eut beau tout essayer, rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à réduire le volume sonore. Même appliquer un oreiller sur le visage de Lisa n'avait rien donné.

En faisant le moins de bruits possibles, il sortit du lit et traversa la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et, une main sur sa cuisse blessée, il rejoignit une pièce qu'il connaissait bien. A l'intérieur, Rachel dormait profondément dans son lit, entourée de toutes ses peluches adorées. Heureusement pour lui, le canapé lit présent dans la salle n'était pas encombrant, et il attrapa rapidement une couverture qu'il étendit sur lui une fois allongé. Alors certes, il dormait dans la chambre d'une gamine de trois ans, mais c'était toujours moi qu'avec une ronfleuse puissante, ou sur un canapé peu confortable.

Le matin venu, une léger souffle frais lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et aussitôt il remarqua deux petits yeux bleus adorablement pétillants qui le fixaient intensément. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et s'assit tant bien que mal, la couverture toujours sur lui. La fillette ricana, et monta sur le matelas avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une Cuddy aux cheveux en pagaille.

**- Alors comme ça maintenant on ne dort plus avec moi, mais avec mon bébé ? **Se moqua-t-elle malgré son rhume qui avait tendance à transformer certains mots.

L'enfant releva aussitôt la tête, sauta du canapé et fonça dans les jambes de sa maman, les serrant fortement contre elle.

**- T'as vu Maman ? Howse il a dormi dans ma chambre cette nuit ! **S'enthousiasma cette dernière.  
**- J'ai vu oui**, ricana la Doyenne. **Et pourquoi donc d'ailleurs ?  
- Tu ronfles**, assura-t-il en se levant enfin pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa compagne. **Et pas qu'un peu.  
- Menteur**, déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux, son nez la démangeant.  
**- Je dis la vérité ! **Se défendit-il aussitôt. **Tu soufflais tellement fort, que je suis venu dormir ici, sinon je pouvais dire adieu à mes heures de sommeil.**

Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse et tourna les talons, se dirigeant alors vers la cuisine pour se préparer une bonne infusion bien chaude. Son petit-ami et sa fille la suivirent, amusé par la tête qu'affichait l'Endocrinologue.

**- Je suis malade**, souligna-t-elle. **J'ai le nez plus que bouché, alors tu m'excuseras d'avoir ronflé, hum ?**

Il ricana légèrement et se leva, se plaçant immédiatement derrière avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle, et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses doigts de pianiste caressant doucement le ventre de Lisa. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa quelque peu aller contre lui.

**- T'inquiètes, cette nuit j'utiliserai des boules Quies, **murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne. **Mais vivement que tu ne sois plus malade, parce que vraiment... Ronfler comme une locomotive à vapeur quand on est aussi jolie et sexy que toi, c'est pas glamour !**

Elle le fit taire en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit à son baiser, évidemment moins long que d'ordinaire puisque son nez était inutilisable. Il ne manquait plus qu'au médecin à trouver les fantastiques petits bouchons d'oreilles qui pourraient lui sauver sa nuit à venir...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle détestait cette partie du mois, et House sans doute tout autant qu'elle. Les douleurs au bas-ventre, les sautes d'humeur... Pendant trois malheureux jours par mois, il lui semblait que le monde lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle était vide de toutes énergies, elle n'avait la force de rien faire. Heureusement pour elle, il était dimanche, et elle ne travaillait donc pas. Elle avait passé la matinée à traînasser au lit et dans le canapé, surveillant du coin de l'oeil sa fille qui jouait à même le parquet. L'après-midi, ils avaient tous les trois regardé un film sur l'écran plat du salon, Lisa allongée contre son compagnon pendant que Rachel s'était assise en tailleur sur le sol, trônant sur un coussin et entourée de nombreux autres.

Et puis, le soir venu, après le dîner, House avait décidé de prendre un bon bain, sa jambe droite le tiraillant quelque peu. Il avait donc fait couler l'eau chaude, ajouté quelques sels marins et du bain moussant, puis s'était laissé glissé dans le 'cocon' qu'il s'était créé. Pendant ce temps, Lisa avait couché la petite, et avait hésité à se mettre directement au lit.

Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain, et sourit légèrement à House pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la retint par le poignet, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

**- Rachel dort, viens prendre un bain avec moi... **Souffla-t-il en lui caressant la hanche. **Ça te fera du bien, tu as besoin de te détendre.  
- Tu sais qu'on ne peut rien faire, hum ? **Objecta-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
**- Bien sûr que je le sais. Et je sais aussi que tu as besoin de venir avec moi dans l'eau**, assura-t-il, **et que tu adores quand je te câline dans ces moments-là.  
- C'est pas faux**, avoua-t-elle finalement. **Fais moi une place alors.**

Sur ce, elle commença à se dévêtir, laissant ses habits glisser sur le sol. Les yeux de House glissaient sur le corps de rêve de sa compagne, se délectant de ses courbes parfaites. Elle lui souriait tendrement, et ça le faisait tout bonnement craquer. Elle avança ensuite vers la baignoire, et leva une jambe qu'elle posa sur le rebord sous le regard surpris de House.

**- Je dois vider ma mooncup**, déclara-t-elle simplement en indiquant sa vulve sous les yeux de son homme.

Sans gêne aucune, elle retira donc la coupe menstruelle, lentement, avant que cette dernière ne se retire en émettant un 'plop' qui fit écarquiller les yeux de House. Elle vida le contenu dans les toilettes et tira la chasse avant de la rincer rapidement. Son compagnon quant à lui, se passa la main dans les cheveux, encore un peu 'sous le choc'. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son entrée en temps normal, mais là... C'était différent. Totalement différent. Certes, il l'avait déjà pénétré avec autre chose que son pénis – ils étaient un couple qui aimait assez tenté de nouvelles choses ensembles, que ce soit des vibromasseurs ou autres huiles de massages érotiques -, mais là... C'en était presque dégoûtant. Ou du moins, très étrange pour lui.

**- Tu aurais du voir tout à l'heure quand Rachel enfilait son pyjama en sautillant dedans**, ricana-t-elle. **C'était tellement amusant ! Hormis quand elle s'est cogné le pied contre son lit et qu'elle a fondu en larmes.**

Elle replaça sa jambe en hauteur sur le rebord, réintroduisant la coupelle en plastique à l'intérieur de son vagin. House demeura muet, trop préoccupé par la vue qu'il avait sur l'intimité de sa compagne. Il avait envie de tourner la tête, de ne pas regarder, mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. La curiosité sans doute. Mais au diable la curiosité, cette situation ne le mettait vraiment pas à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, elle la mit rapidement en place, vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur ses cuisses, et s'installa contre lui dans la baignoire.

Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et cela amusa la jeune femme qui lui pinça le téton pour le faire réagir. Il gémit, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

**- Hey, si je t'avais fait la même chose, tu aurais pleuré de douleur ! **S'exclama-t-il en boudant faussement.  
**- J'y peux rien si tu semblais dans la lune**, souligna-t-elle.** Il fallait que je te fasse réagir !  
- Excuse moi, mais le spectacle que tu m'as offert était pour le moins... Troublant**, fit-il remarquer en attrapant le savon pour commencer à frotter le corps de sa compagne.  
**- Comment ça ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nue. Et il me semblait que tu connaissais pas cœur mon intimité.  
- Certes**, reconnut-il, **mais là c'est différent. Tu viens de t'introduire du plastique qui auparavant était rempli de tes menstruations.  
- House, c'est le même principe qu'un tampon ! **S'exclama-t-elle. **C'est simplement plus écologique et réutilisable. Sans oublier qu'il n'y a pas de fermentation, donc pas d'odeurs. C'est juste génial quoi ! Et quand c'est toi qui utilise un vibromasseur en plastique avec moi, ça ne te gêne pas.  
- Peut-être, mais là c'est vraiment pas pareil**, répéta-t-il. **D'autant plus que d'habitude, tu ne le fais jamais comme ça, devant moi.  
- Sauf que, puisque nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment et qu'on partage tout**, nota-t-elle, **il me semble normal que je n'ai pas honte de le faire devant toi. Et puis arrêtes, si j'avais mis un tampon, ça aurait été exactement pareil, mis à part que là, je suis tranquille plus longtemps, c'est tout.  
- Un point pour toi. Mais... Je ne regarderai plus ton vagin de la même façon maintenant !**

Elle éclata de rire, et scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire taire. Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu dégoûter House avec une partie de son anatomie qu'il adorait pourtant sincèrement ! Et puis au moins, maintenant elle avait une bonne raison pour le câliner : il était bien trop perturbé pour la repousser et il se laisserait enlacer longuement sans rien dire. Ce n'était surement pas elle d'ailleurs qui s'en plaindrait !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Non sans mal, ils étaient parvenus à confier Rachel à Arlène. Il avait fallu batailler encore et encore, mais finalement cette dernière avait accepté de garder sa petite fille pour trois jours, permettant ainsi à sa mère et à son compagnon de profiter un peu d'une certaine tranquillité et d'un peu de retrouvailles 'intimes'.

Pour leur première soirée rien que tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film comique – B.A.T : Bon À Tirer - en dînant des plateaux-télés. Lisa était assise aux côtés de House, éclatant grandement de rire chaque fois qu'une réplique l'amusait. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de baisser le ton pour ne pas réveiller la petite !

Une fois son repas fini, elle avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son homme, se tordant d'hilarité chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. House avait sa main sur le flanc de sa belle, ses doigts tremblant chaque fois qu'elle s'agitait. Il adorait sincèrement la voir rire, c'était plus qu'adorable. Elle avait le bout du nez qui remontait légèrement, son sourire se faisait des plus larges, et elle avait les yeux brillants comme jamais. Comment ne pas craquer devant un visage aussi parfait ?

Le film était déjà à moitié passé, et elle se roulait presque sur le canapé en riant toujours et en se tenant le ventre. Il se délectait de la situation, car elle se lâchait réellement, ce qui était bien loin d'être fréquent.

**- Bon sang, ce film est bidonnant ! **Bafouilla-t-elle, toujours aussi hilare. **Je me demande comment le scénariste a pu avoir une telle idée, c'est fou !  
- Demande moi de créer un film, et tu verras que moi aussi je peux en faire un comme ça ! **Assura-t-il en bombant le torse.

Elle se rassit en appui sur ses genoux, fixant alors son compagnon tandis que ses bras étaient toujours autour de son ventre. House lui attrapa les hanches, les caressant du bout des pouces.

**- Vantard ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de hoqueter et de grimacer légèrement.  
**- Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! **Décréta-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux et de s'inquiéter un peu. **Ça va pas ?**

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et acquiesça faiblement. Son pouce retraça les lignes du visage de son homme, tendrement, et il ferma les yeux pendant ce temps. Il n'était pas du genre Bisounours, mais il adorait lorsque Cuddy le câlinait. Avec Rachel, c'était la seule personne avec laquelle il se laissait faire. Et encore, pour la petite, il avait dû s'y faire !

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci son hoquet fut plus prononcé. Contre toute attente, elle régurgita le contenu quasi intégral de son estomac – heureusement toutefois peu rempli - sur le T-shirt de son homme. House ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de dire un mot, tandis que Cuddy se leva précipitamment et fonça dans la salle de bain afin de vomir le reste qui lui brûlait l'oesophage. Pendant ce temps il attrapa les serviettes en papier qui demeuraient sur la table basse, puis essuya autant que possible le maximum avant de retirer son haut. Il prêta une attention toute particulière à ne pas avoir de résidus sur lui, et se leva le mettre au sale en affichant une mine dégoûtée. Celle-là, elle ne la lui avait encore jamais fait !

Il en profita pour passer torse nu derrière elle, et attrapa ses cheveux bruns pour qu'ils ne viennent pas la gêner. Elle releva légèrement la tête et le gratifia d'un petit sourire, avant de se pencher à nouveau au dessus de la cuvette, au cas où.

**- Malade ? **Demanda-t-il finalement en lui frottant le dos.  
**- Non, je crois que j'ai pas digéré quelque chose dans mon plateau repas... **Balbutia-t-elle. **Pardon pour ton T-shirt...  
- Pas grave, c'est toi qui va le nettoyer ! **La taquina-t-il en ricanant. **Et m'en racheter un nouveau, bien sûr.  
- Tu sais utiliser la machine à laver, tu peux le faire toi**, objecta-t-elle en se relevant finalement.

Elle tira la chasse et s'avança vers le lavabo, se passant de l'eau sur le visage avant de se rincer la bouche. Elle se lava ensuite les dents afin de se débarrasser totalement du goût qu'elle avait encore. Elle se tourna finalement vers House, qui fixait intensément le lave-linge, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier se mette lui-même en route. Elle se mit à rire et enroula un bras autour de lui avant de déposer un baiser près de son téton.

**- Ça ne fonctionnera pas si tu ne la mets pas en charge**, se moqua-t-elle alors.  
**- Tu viens de me vomir dessus, alors pourquoi pas hum ? **La taquina-t-il en retour. **J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour ça t'arriverait !**

**- C'est TA faute, j'avais mal au ventre, tu m'as fait rire**, souligna-t-elle, **alors voilà le résultat.**

Elle alluma finalement la machine, et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner de nouveau avec elle dans le salon. Là-bas, elle diffusa un peu de désodorisant anti-odeurs, et revint se blottir contre lui. Une nouvelle fois, il avait eu la preuve en image qu'elle était bien comme toutes les autres femmes : normale. Mais elle restait tout de même sa déesse à lui, envers et contre tout...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, et House arriva à la villa de la jeune femme. Ne l'ayant pas vu dans son bureau, il s'était décidé à finir plus tôt, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cas en cours, et aucune motivation à emplir ses consultations. Comme on dit, quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Et sans Cuddy au PPTH pour le restant de l'après-midi, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'y rester plus longtemps. Il gara donc sa voiture dans l'allée de cette dernière, et pénétra dans la maison, à la recherche de sa compagne.

**- ****Cuddy, tu es là ?** S'exclama-t-il depuis le couloir, en la cherchant du regard.  
**- Aux toilettes ! **Hurla-t-elle en retour. **House, y a plus de papier, tu peux m'en ramener s'il-te-plaît ? Tu en trouveras dans le garage, sur l'étagère.  
- Je sais où se trouve le PQ Cuddy, mais merci quand même ! **Rétorqua-t-il. **Et d'ordinaire, quand son chéri rentre du travail, on vient l'accueillir avec un baiser, pas avec de telles demandes.  
- Ne fais pas le malin et VA M'EN CHERCHER ! **Cria-t-elle en s'égosillant quasiment.

Il s'exécuta et, arrivé devant la salle de bain, il secoua le papier toilettes au niveau de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, soulagée qu'il soit allé en cherchant sans faire plus de caprices.

**- Tu sais que tu peux rentrer me le passer hein**, souligna-t-elle. **Je ne vais pas te mordre.  
- Je sais, mais c'est plus drôle de te taquiner**, assura-t-il. **Au fait, pourquoi tu es rentrée si tôt ?**

Il était finalement entré et lui avait tendu le rouleau, avant qu'elle ne le remercie par un sourire des plus adorables. C'était quasiment mignon de la voir assise comme ça sur la cuvette, mais il ne tarda pas à déchanter lorsque des légers bruits parvinrent à ses oreilles.

**- J'ai du rentrer en urgences parce que Rachel avait un peu mal au ventre**, expliqua-t-elle. **Mais au final, elle avait juste un peu trop mangé. Moi par contre, je peux pas dire la même chose !  
- Et elle est où ? **S'étonna le Diagnosticien.  
**- Marina a accepté de la prendre avec elle quand elle a vu que finalement, c'était moi qui étais malade**, ajouta Lisa, ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre tandis qu'elle grimaçait.  
**- Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas aller au travail demain, et qui va se reposer ! **Annonça-t-il en ricanant légèrement.  
**- C'est pas drôle, je déteste être malade**, siffla-t-elle.  
**- Ouais ben si tu me cherches, je serai devant la télé**, précisa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
**- Nooooon, s'il-te-plait ! **Le supplia-t-elle. **Reste avec toi, j'en ai marre d'être toute seule, j'ai besoin de parler.  
- Cuddy, à titre d'information, tu as une diarrhée, tu as la gastro-entérite, et tu me demandes de rester avec toi dans la salle de bain ? **S'étouffa-t-il. **C'est tout sauf charmant.  
- Sauf que j'ai besoin de compagnie**, le coupa-t-elle. **Et que si tu ne le fais pas, tu peux être certain que tu devras te serrer la ceinture pendant un bon moment, en plus d'avoir des heures de consult' en plus.**

Grimaçant, il prit place sur le rebord de la baignoire, appuyant son crâne contre le mur carrelé. Bon sang, il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir au plus vite de là, échapper à cette torture externe.

**- ****Cuddy, tu veux pas qu'on ouvre cinq minutes la fenêtre ? **Finit-il par exiger.  
**- Nooooon, j'ai déjà attrapé froid, alors pas besoin de plus non**, souligna-t-elle.  
**- Je te le ferai payer**, répondit le médecin. **C'est affreux ce que tu m'affliges ! Un si beau corps, et un truc bien dégoûtant en même temps.  
- Mais tu m'aimes, alors tu es prêt à tout pour moi**, ricana-t-elle. **Et tu sais très bien que, lorsque tu es malade, je prends autant soin de toi.  
- Tu oublies que je ne t'ai jamais obligé à rester avec moi dans les toilettes pendant que je fais ma petite affaire**, objecta-t-il.  
**- Je t'ai dit que je me rattraperai, promis ! **Répéta-t-elle. **Tu préfèrerais être à ma place, hum ?  
- Très peu pour moi non**, souffla-t-il. **Très peu pour moi.  
- Alors cesse de te plaindre et raconte moi ta journée.**

A contre-coeur, il le fit. C'était le seul moyen qu'ensuite, elle le laisse s'aérer un bon moment. D'autant plus qu'il la connaissait, elle n'aurait pas lâché le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Alors il se concentra sur le fait que c'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et qu'ensuite tout cela serait fini. Qu'elle le laisserait enfin aller voir la télévision, et qu'elle finirait par le récompenser par la suite. Sans oublier que, depuis plus de six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de secrets l'un pour l'autre – même s'ils parvenaient encore à se surprendre mutuellement chaque jour -. Ils avaient du découvrir pleinement l'autre, même si ce n'était pas toujours fort agréables. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, qu'elle était parfaite à ses yeux, une vraie déesse. Parfaite, avec ses petits défauts pas toujours très adorables...

_The End._

_(Si vous désirez réellement savoir ce qu'est une mooncup - ou coupe menstruelle -, je vous invite vivement à aller vous renseigner sur internet. Sauf si vous connaissez déjà ce principe, ou même si vous l'utilisez ! Ben oui, on sait jamais ... ne me tuez pas, mais c'était réellement amusant d'imaginer ça.)_


End file.
